More Than Twins
by Twinception
Summary: Chapters 1-5 accredited to sistermistyeunice (DISCLAIMER) to all haters of Pinecest, though I do not like your opinion, I fully support it. Simple, if you don't like it don't read it. Now if you have any ideas, want to help with a chapter, want your chapter incorporated or want me to write a whole new story, PM me or review this
1. Table of Contents

_**Character List**_

*Mabel Pines

*Dipper Pines

Grunkle Stanley Pines

Wendy Corduroy

Jesús (Soos) Alzamirano Ramirez

(Lil') Gideon Gleeful

By: CaptainXplosion

User ID: 6223044

CH 1 Mabel's Dream

CH 2 Talking to Dipper

CH 3 Caught

CH 4 Caught, Again

CH 5 Let's Leave Tonight

CH 7 Dippingsauce's memories

CH 7 The Twins Take Shelter (work-in progress)

CH 8 Dipper's Mistake (coming soon) (Mabel's Perspective)


	2. CH 1: Mabel's Dream

"Wendy?" Mabel asked, peeking out from behind the "Employees Only" door, which led from the Mystery Shack to Grunkle Stan's house.

Wendy sat in front of the Mystery Shack counter, her feet up on the table, and her chair tilted back against the wall behind her. Her eyes stayed glued to some magazine she was reading, but she responded to Mabel.

"What?"

Mabel looked both ways before shutting and locking the door behind her, scurrying to the Mystery Shack door. She flipped the "Come in, we're open" sign to its opposite "Sorry, we're closed" and locking this door as well. She seemed much calmer once the doors were locked, and walked to Wendy, pulling up a chair in front of the counter. Ever since their parents had told them that they would be living in Gravity Falls for the next year, Mabel had begun to lean on Wendy for advice she couldn't get from Dipper. And in the time they had lived in Gravity Falls, the twins had turned 13, and Mabel began to really need advice from another girl.

"I have a question." She asked.

"Shoot." Wendy put down her magazine, and waited for Mabel to speak.

In the time they had lived in Gravity Falls, Wendy had begun to see Mabel as a little sister, just like how Dipper had Soos. It worked out well.

"It's a weird question and I don't really know how to ask it," Mabel stared at her hands and played with the sleeves of her sweater. "Well, you know how in the past year and stuff I've been kinda boy crazy, right?"

Wendy laughed. "Of course I know that. Who doesn't?"

Mabel giggled. She was silent for a moment, and her smile turned into a straight face as she spoke.

"About two weeks ago, I had this weird dream, about, you know." Mabel blushed. "And I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Did you dream about a boy?" Wendy asked, looking genuinely interested in hopes of helping Mabel feel more comfortable confiding in her.

"Yeah. Everything seemed so normal and great in the dream." Mabel said. "But I didn't dream about just _any_ boy." This is when Mabel's face turned to the color of a tomato. She crossed her legs and fidgeted even more.

"Mabel, that kind of thing is totally normal and happens to everyone. Did you dream about Gideon or something?" Wendy suggested.

"No, I dreamt about... Dipper."

They were both silent for a moment. Mabel shut her eyes, embarrassed, hoping she could just melt into the floor. _This is all my fault!_ She thought.

"Mabel, I-" Wendy had no idea how to respond to that. How to use a pad? Easy. Mabel has a question about bras? No problem. But this was totally different.

Mabel opened her mouth and began to rant. Wendy could tell she had really been bottling this up. "I don't know what to do about it. Does it mean I like him? I don't think _that_ is normal. Sure, a dream like that is normal, but you're not supposed to have one about your brother! It's made things kind of awkward for me, and I don't want to tell him or anything but I don't know what to do or how to stop thinking about it, I just want to put everything back to the way it was."

Wendy had to think for a moment before saying, "I think that's probably fine as long as you don't act on it or anything. I mean, that kind of stuff... I don't know. Let me know if you start to actually like him and we can try to figure out where to go from there, I guess."

Mabel got up and hugged Wendy really hard, who was not expecting or particularly wanting such a thing, but she figured Mabel needed it, so she hugged her back.

"You're fine, kiddo." Wendy said, picking up her magazine and putting her feet back up on the counter.

"Thanks, Wendy! I really appreciate it!" Mabel shouted as she unlocked the doors and ran upstairs. This stupid, little, job at the Mystery Shack turned out to be way more than she had bargained for.


	3. CH 2: Talking to Dipper

Mabel flopped onto her bed, and shoved her face into her pillow. Crickets chirped outside, and the only light in the room came from flickering light bulbs screwed into the walls of the attic, and an electric lamp. Night had fallen after a long day of ignoring Dipper as best she could.

"Mabel, you've been so weird lately."

"Sorry." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You know how twins sometimes think alike and stuff?" Dipper said. He was sitting in his bed, writing and reading.

"Yeah." she said, her palms beginning to sweat. _What if... _She thought.

"I think maybe we both had the same thing happen to us." Dipper said, closing his books, and looking at her. But she was facing the wall, too embarrassed to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Mabel began to blush. She knew what he meant, and she was really freaking out now.

"Well, I had this weird dream a few weeks ago, and I've been thinking about it for a while. I've also noticed that you've been acting like you've had something like that happen to you too so I decided the only way to get over it was to confront you about it. If you don't know what I'm talking about, that's fine, I guess I'm just seeing things again."

Mabel was silent. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She still couldn't face him.

"Mabel?" Dipper said, worried he'd said too much.

"I know what you're talking about." Mabel said, finally.

Dipper sat up. He had a lead. "You do? So you had that dream too?"

"How can you talk about this so lightly?" She said. She felt like she might cry.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... Too weird! We should leave it alone unless we absolutely can't." Mabel said. She felt her throat ache and her pillow felt wet.

"But... I absolutely can't leave this alone. I actually feel like I like you, it's not just one of those things, you know, where you have a dream about someone or something and you like it a lot for a little while, Mabel, I actually like you!" Dipper blurted out. He couldn't help it; he had held it in for far too long.

Mabel let out one, tiny, sob into her pillow. She knew that she agreed with him. She had been pushing it down, and pretending that those feelings didn't exist, but they totally did.

"Mabel? Would you feel better if I told you that I've recently become a vampire?"

Mabel sat up. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were red and tear-stained. She sniffled as a crooked smile spread across her face.

"Dipper, I agree with you, that's the worst part. I like you, too. But this isn't okay. If anything, we'll get in trouble for this- something we can't even control!" She used the oversized sleeve of her sweater to wipe her eyes, even though the tears came harder.

"Mabel, even when we were younger I liked you, but not enough to fully understand what I was thinking. But that dream helped me realize that what I feel is actually something."

Dipper got up from his bed, and walked over to Mabel's bed. He turned the cover of her blankets up and she moved over to make room for him. She let his legs cradle hers, and his arm hold her tightly, protecting her.

"Looks like I've finally figured out a Gravity Falls mystery." He said, pulling Mabel's headband out, and stroking her hair. She sobbed in his arms, and he held her, whispering words of comfort into her ear, running his fingers through her hair, and holding her close.

"You don't need to be upset, Mabel. We've gotten this part out of the way."

"But no one can know about us, we have to stay a secret." She whined.

"That's okay to me, as long as I have you." Mabel turned over, and kissed Dipper's forehead. She returned to her little spoon position, and fell asleep.


	4. CH 3: Caught

"Kids! Breakfast is on the table!" Stan threw two plates of scrambled eggs onto the table in the den, and scratched his arm as he fell onto the chair and turned on the TV.

No kids.

"Kids!"

Still no kids.

Stan scratched his back as he walked into the Mystery Shack. He was getting older, and age made things more difficult. So he had Wendy and Soos do everything he couldn't. But Soos was out today, just the twins' luck.

"Wendy, can you get the kids up? It's too tiring for me to go up those stairs and whatnot." Stan asked from the doorway.

"Sure, whatever." Wendy got up from her chair and went up the stairs. "You guys better get up, Stan'll be mad. Let's g-"

Wendy's jaw dropped when she saw the twins in Mabel's bed, cuddling. Mabel shut her eyes in an attempt to magically transport herself elsewhere. Dipper narrowed his eyes, and put on a brave face. He would fight for the right to love Mabel.

"What the hell is this?! You two get off each other right now!" Wendy pulled Dipper off Mabel, who curled into a fetal position, went into Sweater Town, and began to cry. Dipper pushed Wendy's hand off of his arm.

"Mabel, we talked about this!"

"You didn't say that it wasn't okay." Mabel coughed out through sobs, her sweater muffling her voice.

"Mabel, you can get pregnant from this, that is _definitely_ not okay!" Wendy began to pace the attic.

The thump of Wendy's pacing, the sob that came from Mabel and Dipper's shouts all made quite a commotion. Even over the TV.

"Wendy? Kids? What's all that noise?" Stan shouted from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Wendy shouted back, hoping he'd believe her. She really wanted to help the kids. She understood what forbidden love felt like.

"No! We didn't- we didn't do _that_!" Dipper stuttered, blushing. He could hardly believe that Wendy thought they'd had...

"What did you do?" Wendy demanded. "I hate to be a buzz kill, but Stan made part of my job to watch you guys, as you know-" Dipper cut Wendy's spiel off.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" Dipper practically shouted. Mabel was sobbing and rocking back and forth on her bed, still deeply engrossed in Sweater Town.

"I won't tell anyone about this as long as you keep things... You know, contained. You're only 13. You should know what's appropriate. As if _this_ is appropriate..." Wendy said. "Get dressed and get downstairs, your eggs are getting cold."

Dipper shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Mabel peeked out from the top of her sweater, her eyes red. Dipper opened his eyes again, and they looked at each other. They couldn't believe their luck.


	5. CH 4: Caught, Again

Leaves crunched under their feet as the twins walked through the woods together, holding hands. The past week had been pretty great- Wendy had stayed quiet and things between her and Mabel hadn't changed much. And Dipper and Mabel got plenty of time alone.

"Dipper, I know we have 4 whole years left in Gravity Falls, but what if Grunkle Stan finds out about us? Or what if Wendy decides to tell someone? What if Soos finds out?" Mabel was surprisingly more paranoid about the situation than Dipper was.

"Soos won't really care. Wendy won't tell unless we let things get out of hand, and Stan is so old that it doesn't even matter. We'll be fine, trust me." Dipper squeezed Mabel's hand, and looked into her eyes.

Soon, they reached the end of the trail, which led off a cliff. A bench sat under the shade of a tree, giving whoever sat on the bench a view off the cliff. Dipper and Mabel sat down.

Dipper looked at his sister. "I've felt so much less paranoid and anxious ever since that night last week. I think telling you how I feel made me feel better. It really helped that you felt the same." He smiled, and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I'm really glad we know how we feel about each other now. I don't know how much longer I could take! It had been 12 years already-"

Mabel's words were cut off by Dipper, who had moved in to kiss her. She shut her eyes, and basked in this moment that she hoped would last forever. Dipper turned so he was facing her more, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mabel put her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. Her cheeks burned red as she felt his tongue glide over the braces on her top teeth. After what felt like days, the twins pulled away from their first kiss.

"Dipper-" Mabel had a big grin on her face, but looked down at her lap, her cheeks still red, and her hair covering her face. Dipper brushed her hair behind her ear, and pulled her chin up with his index finger, pecking her again.

"Dipper, I love you." Mabel blurted, their faces inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes, their noses touching. Mabel smirked.

"I love you, Mabel." Dipper responded, kissing her again.

This third kiss lasted longer than the first two, and was more like making out rather than kissing. She let herself explore his mouth a bit, her tongue tracing the roof of his mouth, before meeting his. Mabel was a shy kisser- delicate, tiny, ice-cream kisses were all you'd expect from her. But she turned things up a notch as Dipper's tongue tangled with hers. After about a minute of this, Mabel slid from the bench, onto Dipper's lap, her fingers entwined in his hair, and her legs wrapped around him. He held her tight, his arms around her waist.

Mabel felt an "Oh" escape her lips as Dipper moved from kissing her lips to kissing down her neck. She held him close to her, shutting her eyes. He pulled the neck of her sweater down so he could kiss lower, her collarbone and her shoulder.

There was truly no way to ruin this moment.

"Dipper, more..." Mabel moaned, when suddenly, the moment was ruined.

"Kids?"

The twins' eyes shot open like deer in the headlights. Soos stood before them. Standing was all he could do- he stared at them, slack-jawed.

"What the hell-"

"For god's sake, you people need to stop walking in on us! Seriously! We come out here to the friggin' _forest _and you still find us!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel did not move or utter a single sound.

"That is messed up!" Soos said, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Please don't say anything." Mabel stammered.

"I won't, but that's..." Soos turned around and ran back to the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper- we can't stay in Gravity Falls." Mabel held his shoulders.

"Why?"

"If we keep getting caught... Who knows what'll happen! We can stay in Oregon, I mean, we're far from home, no one here knows us. Let's run away. I'm sure there's some little town outside Portland. We're almost 14, we can handle it."

"Mabel, where will we get money for this?" Dipper seriously doubted but at the same time, agreed with Mabel's idea.

"I don't know. I don't really care. But we need to get out of here. Dipper, I love you, and I want a future with you, but a future with you doesn't exist in Piedmont, or in Gravity Falls. We need to leave." Mabel felt her throat burn. One at a time, tears began to run from her eyes."

"I love you too..." Dipper was too busy dwelling on the fact that Mabel had said that she loved him to think about anything else.

"You saw the way Soos and Wendy looked at us, Dipper." Mabel obviously felt very strongly about this.

"I guess you're right." Dipper pulled Mabel closer. She was still sitting on his lap, and she rested her head on his shoulder, tears still streaming down her rosy red cheeks. Dipper kissed her on the head. He stroked her hair and let her cry as he thought. After a moment, an idea came to him.

"We could take stuff from Stan's house, like a tent and food, and take his boat to Scuttlebutte Island. He never uses it, or the camping supplies he owns. He won't even notice that his stuff is gone. We'll live on the island until we have a better plan, and sneak back to Stan's every time we need food, or if it rains. He doesn't pay attention to the room where those wax figures were, we can stay in there when we need to."

Mabel picked her head up from his shoulder. "I like that idea." She said.

"Let's leave tonight."


	6. CH 5: Let's Leave Tonight

The old floorboards sounded like dying animals under the twins' feet. Mabel couldn't stop laughing, watching Dipper try not to make a sound.

"I swear to god, Dipper..." She whispered as they made their way down the hall and into their wax figure hideaway. As the day had progressed, they had gathered items from the house and the Mystery Shack and hidden them in the wax room.

"You ready?" Dipper whispered, pushing the window that was above the former Abe Lincoln figure. Crickets chirped outside, and owls hoo-ed. Mabel nodded, adjusting her backpack, full of various supplies. Dipper took her hand, and helped her up through the window to freedom. He climbed out behind her, and pushed the window closed.

They took off running as fast as they could, down bumpy roads, through trees, until they reached the lake. They stopped in front of the lake, and looked at it for a moment. Dipper took Mabel's hand, and kissed her. Stan's boat bobbed in the murky water, no one was around. They climbed in, and ran the motor, off to the island.

Water spit against their faces and hair. They pressed on through the cold night.

Mabel sat at the back of the boat, looking behind them, and watching Gravity Falls disappear into the distance as they entered the foggy waters of Scuttlebutte Island.

Finally, they reached the shore.

Dipper got out first, and then offered a hand to Mabel to help her out. She threw a rope tied to the boat around a boulder, and they headed off into the center of the island, where they set up camp. They had a tent, which had lots of blankets and pillows and was very cozy, a camp stove, a box of snacks and various foods, and a campfire.

That night, they slept well, knowing that they didn't have to hide anymore. They awoke with dreamy looks on their faces, the sun had risen, casting warmth on their faces. Birds chirped in the trees.

They were free.


	7. CH 6: First Time

**_WARNING WARNING LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT  
><em>****_PROCEED WITH CAUTION_**

* * *

><p>Finally alone. No one went to Scuttlebutt island, they were all afraid.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Mabel?" Dipper asked his sister, who nodded, taking her sweater off. Underneath her sweater was still a plain white undershirt, and a white bra. Dipper took his shirt off. Not like Mabel hadn't seen him shirtless, but he blushed at the circumstances. Mabel stood up to step out of her skirt, and put her hands on her hips, now in just underwear and a bra, waiting for her brother to get the guts to take his pants off. He totally had a semi, and they both knew it.

Dipper took his shorts off, and threw them to the side. Mabel laid down on the blankets they had used to make the tent floor comfortable. Dipper straddled her, and kissed her. Her cheeks burned pink, and she smiled as he slid her bra straps down, and with minor struggle, un-did the hook in the back, lifting it off and throwing it to the side in the pile with the rest of their clothes.

Instinctively, Mabel put her hands over her breasts, but she moved them once she remembered what was going on. Dipper kissed down her neck, and gently bit her nipples. She responded well, so Dipper continued. He stopped to pull her underwear down and his boxers off, which were added to the pile as well. He had a full on erection at this point, and he began stroking it to prepare himself. He stopped to use his thumb on Mabel's clit, but he stopped doing that as well so he could slip a finger into her. Being 13, she was very tight, so he felt the need to maybe use his fingers to get her ready for him. At the sensation of Dipper's finger inside of her, Mabel squeaked, moving her hands from being awkwardly next to her, to rubbing her breasts. Slowly, Dipper added another finger, and another, and one more, until she said she was ready. He first licked his fingers, which made them both smile, and then, he slowly and gently pushed into Mabel.

She gasped at the feeling of penetration, partly from the pain, partly from the surprise, and partly from how god damned good it felt and was very vocal as Dipper slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Dipper grunted, holding her hips tightly. She moved a hand down between her legs so she could rub herself.

Dipper felt himself nearing orgasm quickly, and he came inside of her, gasping her name. "Mabel..."

She moaned as she felt her brother ejaculate, but she hadn't orgasmed yet.

"Dipper... I was almost there do you think you could..." She was blushing unbelievably hard.

"What, this?" He smiled, as he put her legs over his shoulders and traced a line with his tongue on her pussy, which made her moan.

"Yeah... That..." Mabel could barely get the words out. But it would have been impossible, a few seconds later, when he began to suck on her clit, bringing her to orgasm. She gasped his name, and he felt her cum on his face, licking it off his lips.

She fell into his arms, they were both red and panting, their hair a mess. It had been everything they'd hoped- gentle, and slow, and Dipper was good about making sure that she wasn't in too much pain, or how he made sure that they both came in the end. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mabel."

"I love you too."


	8. CH 7: Dippingsauce's Memories

While Mabel was snoring away, Dipper lie wide awake, and found himself thinking of when they were younger.

'It was passed midnight. Mabel was wide awake. She couldn't take her mind off all the romantic possibilities that come with spending time in a new place. True, the first guy she met turned out to be a bunch of gnomes…but hey, there's still the rest of the summer to find her perfect guy and have the epic summer romance any tween girl can only dream about. Honestly, who can sleep when they have this much hope for the future on their mind? She looked over the room to her brother's side, squinting her eyes to try and find him in the dark. His personality was practically the opposite of hers. She feared they were growing apart. "No," she shook her head. He was her rock—the one thing that didn't change, the one person she could always count on. "He's always been there and always will…" she thought, with her frequent yet genuine smile.

After deciding her sole attempt at sleep was pointless, Mabel impulsively threw her sheets off and suddenly found herself in front of Dipper's bed. Pausing for a few seconds to allow her brain to register said recent actions, Mabel was intrigued at what she could make out in the dark. Standing there, watching her brother sleep, the question that drove her thoughts—"Do I look like that when I sleep?"

Snapping back to reality, "Psst, hey Dipper!" she whispered as she poked him on the cheek.

Dipper yawned. "Wha-what do you want Mabel? What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep…" She admitted.

"Oh… Do you need me to sleep with you?" Without a second thought, Mabel found herself nodding.

After letting out a sigh, Dipper added "You know, I can't see your head nodding in the dark…"

He got out of bed, much the same way Mabel did, found her hand, and managed to mumble a soft "Come on" before tripping over something and accidently yanking Mabel along with him.

A small giggle escaped Mabel's mouth as she realized why she was on top of her brother on the floor.

"Why you gotta be so clumsy, Dippingsauce?" she joked, gently.

Blushing, Dipper defensively replied "I'm not! It's perfectly natural for someone to trip in the dark…"

Not catching the sensitive tone in Dipper's voice, Mabel responded "Pshh… well, I didn't!"

With his pride letting him know it was time to change the subject, Dipper stammered "Um, Mabel… You're …kind of sitting on my…"

Realizing what he was about to say, Mabel apologized, saying "Oh! Sorry…I didn't mean to…" and abruptly got up, extending a hand to her brother.

Dipper accepted the help up, and sensing his sister's embarrassment, reassured "No, no. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Quick to accept her brother's reassurance, Mabel grabbed his hand and lead him the rest of the way, ridding the awkward mood with "Well come on then! I need at least SOME beauty sleep if I'm going to find my soul mate tomorrow!"

Dipper grinned at the thought and replied with a simple "Okay."

He climbs into her bed first, and as he does this, realizes they could have just stayed in his bed. With that thought in mind, he lets out a soft moan and face palms himself against Mabel's pillow. She notices this and assumes he's just very tired. As Mabel climbs in, Dipper scoots over to give her room, which she fully accepts, following with Dipper pulling the covers over them. Almost immediately, they begin to cuddle, with Mabel wrapping one of her legs around his, wrapping an arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest, and Dipper extending an arm over her head to rub her back and side. What results is Mabel dozing off, feeling safe in her brother's arms.

Dipper stayed up for a while longer. "It's always been like this," he thought. Ever since he could remember, Mabel would always come to him when she had a bad dream or something—not their parents. He looked down at Mabel, sleeping on his chest. He wondered if he looked like that when he slept. After softly whispering "I guess we're pretty close," to himself, he calmly fell asleep, and did so better than all the previous nights he had spent in Gravity Falls, when he didn't have his sister this close to him. He turned to look at Mabel who looked so peaceful and at ease.'

He then looked up and started thinking, "What would I do without you Mabel?", he said, looking up at the stars, as he slowly dozed off.


	9. CH 8: The Twins Take Shelter

"Dipper" Mabel whispered. "Dipper" Mabel's voices got louder until she was shouting, "**DIPPER WAKE UP!**"

"I'm awake," Dipper yawned, "What's up?"

Mabel couldn't stop thinking about last night and she thought, _that was too good to be true._

"Hey Dipper? Was last night…**_real? _**Did we get away**_? _**Or is this just another dream"

"Yes, and I'm glad, too. And no, not a dream." he smiled, "I love you Mabel and nothing will change that, no one will change that, and I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do Dipper," she said in a higher, squeakier voice than usual. She didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. She was surprised that Dipper didn't think that she felt that way. Dipper must have noticed.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he said. "So what did you want me up for?"

"Huh," she said, completely forgetful of why she wanted him up. "Oh, it looks like it's gonna rain so I think we should go back to the shack and—"

Dipper moved forward and kissed Mabel. The moment hung until Mabel pulled away.

"We should really get going," Mabel explained.

Dipper just smiled and said "That's fine by me."

Off they went towards the back on the boat, yay. They left the island in order to go to the Mystery Shack. They arrive at the docks and hop off the boat.

"Dipper, do you think anyone has noticed we are gone yet?"

"I suppose someone must have noticed. I mean we stole Stan O' War, Stan's boat," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah guess so, but…"

**_SORRY DUDES ENDS THERE AWAIT PART TWO_**


	10. PART TWO IS OUT

Look for More Than Twins Part Two!

s/11542738/1/More-Than-Twins-Part-Two


End file.
